you_gotta_see_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Avan Jogia
Avan Tudor Jogia (born February 9th, 1992; Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian actor. He is well known for his portrayal as Beck Oliver on the TV series Victorious. His best friend is co-star Victoria Justice, who portrays Tori Vega (See:Vavan). He launched and is a part of the "Straight But Not Narrow" campaign along with his co-star Matt Bennett, who portrays Robbie Shapiro (See Avatt). He and Matt were also roommates for a year. He is currently in a relationship with actress Zoey Deutch. Trivia *Full name: Avan Tudor Jogia *Birthdate: February 9th, 1992 *Eye color: Brown *Star sign: Aquarius *He was born in Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada). *He is of Irish and Welsh descent on his mother's side, and Gujarati Indian descent on his father's side. *His character Beck was born in Canada, just like him. *He has been absent in four Victorious episodes. *One of his best friends is actor Josh Hutcherson. *His he is very close friends with Matt Bennett , they were roommates for a year. *He launched the "Straight But Not Narrow" campaign, an awareness campaign featuring straight men/women talking to other straight men/women about not discriminating against gay men/women. He is friends with several of the other activists of the campaign, including Matt Bennett (who plays Robbie Shapiro), Daniella Monet, (who plays Trina) and Josh Hutcherson (from "The Hunger Games") and Leon Thomas III (André Harris). *His favorite nursery rhyme is 'Didn't Leave Nothing But The Baby.' *He likes old rock and roll music, indie music, and punk music. *His favorite White Stripes songs are 'Doorbell' and their cover of 'One More Cup Of Coffee For The Road.' *He has one older brother named Ketan. *He has dyslexia (according to his Formspring). *He has some family in Sydney and an uncle who lives in Melbourne (both cities in Australia). *His favorite colors are red and dark green. *He loves soccer, and his favorite team is Arsenal. *He left formal schooling after finishing the 10th grade. *His celebrity crush is Natalie Portman. *His first concert was a Backstreet Boys concert. *Actors he would like to work with are Johnny Depp, Phillip Seymore Hoffman, and Robert Downey Jr. *He has a tattoo on his stomach, a quote from his favorite writer Hunter S. Thompson: "Buy the ticket, take the ride." *When not working, he likes to travel and mostly divides his time among Canada, America, France, and England. *He is very good at doing a British accent, as seen throughout Victorious. *He speaks some French. *He has posted pictures on Twitter of his dog. *He says he would like to have two children. *His height is about 5' 11½" (1.82 m) *According to the August 2007 issue of the Indo-Canadian publication Mehfil Magazine, Avan's dream role is to star as Pi Patel in a film adaptation of Yann Martel's bestselling novel, Life of Pi. *According to Right Celebrity and several other sources, he has two famous cousins, Vivek and Janak Lodhia. *He has stated that his parents made up the name Avan. *He auditioned for M. Night Shyamalan's The Last Airbender.' *He says that his dad always makes him write down his goals every New Year. *He has a habit of sneezing twice after eating a mint (confirmed on Twitter by Victoria.) *The Kurdish prename Avan is the male version of the name Avan and means simply water. *In the movie "Rags" his character Finn has a British accent. Whenever he was rehearsing and filming Rags he used it a lot, even during Rags interviews. He says the character of Finn was not originally British but when he was experimenting with his lines they liked it so much they let him create the accent for the character. He says "When they offered it to me, they didn't really have anything on paper for what the character would be, so, I like doing accents and characters and all that, crazy wardrobe. So I was like, well let's do a Russell Brand thing. So they really took that and they ran with it, they're like yeah let's do the outfit and the hair and the whole thing, you'll be just like Russell Brand."Source *He can play guitar and sings and was in a band in high school. Source